


Mrs. Rogers' Handy Husband Helper

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hairbrush, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve gets spanked with a hairbrush.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Mrs. Rogers' Handy Husband Helper

I could tell by the way Steve came through the door that he needed me. I reached out and took his hand, leading him  
back to our bedroom. I sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to finishing undressing. He came over and  
settled across my lap. Caressing his bared back, I murmured soothing words.

"So patient."

"A good man."

"Caring, gentle."

"Deserving."

He breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. His lashes fluttered as he tucked his folded arms beneath his head. My  
hand drifted down to his perfect ass and I traced an outline with a finger. The same hand picked up the wooden,  
rectangular, flat-back hairbrush; the same one I used to brush my hair. I gave his ass one last touch, asking,  
"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he sighed in reply.

The first strike hit his crack. He flinched. 

The second and third strikes his right and left cheek respectfully. His cock began swelling against my thighs.

I continued spanking him, keeping an even pace in order to make this last as long as possible. In the past, I'd  
alternated slow and fast, soft and hard, but seeing that no matter how much strength I put behind my blows I'd  
never give him more than a rosy blush, I decided that working on longevity was best. 

His beathing increased and he started raising himself into each blow. "Eager tonight, hmmm?" I heard him grunt.  
I flipped the brush over. The stiff bristles scratching as I dragged them along his heated skin. His hips flexed,  
pushing his hard cock into my lap. I smirked and leaned toward his head. "Are you going to cum on me again,  
Steven? Really?" As I needled him with words, I aimed my blows lower to that area just before his pernium. 

SMACK! "I" 

SMACK! "thought"

SMACK! "you"

SMACK! "wanted"

SMACK! "children."

With the final hit, he groaned out and spilled all over me. I tossed the make-shift paddle behind me onto the  
bedding and began soothing the harshness I inflicted. After a few quiet minutes, I helped Steve move further up  
the bed. I combed his hair off his face. "I'm going to get some lotion and a cool cloth for you."

He grabbed my wrist, half-turning to look at me. "I'm fine, doll."

"It's wrong if I don't take care of you after."

"I told you before, I heal immediately. My butt's not even sore." He suddenly hoisted me on top of him, forcing  
my thighs to straddle his hips. "Need to be a better husband," he stated and gripped the waistband of my yoga  
pants. "Gotta take care of you now." I giggled.


End file.
